


Hey Boyfriend

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Lance asks and Keith's face contorts into a confused expression. "Because you must be an angel." Lance finishes with a flirty smile.OrLance gets amnesia and thinks Keith is his boyfriend





	Hey Boyfriend

It was supposed to have been a relatively easy mission, a small barely guarded Galra outpost to gather some intel. Apparently they had a bigger arsenal than expected and far more soldiers - the paladins had been surrounded and had to spilt up to try and divide and conquer.

Keith and Lance had gone together - it had been going relatively smoothly, or as smoothly as it can with the two of them. The last Galra guard dropped and Lance had looked around with a triumphant smile - it was then that Keith noticed the explosive the Galra had been holding. The explosion had been set off before Keith could react and Lance had gone down.

Keith manages to drag him to cover even though there didn't seem to be any Galra left standing - Lance still out.

"Come on Lance." He urges, Keith didn't want to but he moves to pull off Lance's helmet - there was blood on the visor and Keith didn't want to take any chances.

He runs his hand as softly as he can over Lance's head to see if there was any blood and when his glove comes away clean Keith sighs in relief.

"Lance." He urges again, this time gently cupping Lance's face, "you need to wake up okay." He's speaking quietly now, leaning in. "Please."

Lance's eyes flutter slightly and Keith moves his hand to cup Lance's neck, tightening the grip slightly. "Lance!"

The blue paladin's eyes open properly this time and Keith can't stop the smile of relief that spreads across his face.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Lance asks and Keith's face contorts into a confused expression. "Because you must be an angel." Lance finishes with a flirty smile.

Keith rolls his eyes with a sigh, removing his hand where it was still resting on Lance's neck. "Come on, we need to get moving - can you stand?"

Lance blinks a couple times and looks around, he looks slightly out of it and his speech had been slightly slurred. "I think so." Lance says, "but before that - who are you and where am I?"

And that's not..."Lance that's not funny." Keith says, his heart kicks in his chest and a cold panic spreads down his spine.

"I know baby, I'm not on form at the moment but if you tell me your name I'll tell you a joke." Lance says with a wink and, oh crap.

"Guys come in. You there?" Keith says into the comm.

"We're here." Shiro answers. "We've managed to take out our problems, you and Lance okay?"

"Who you talking to?" Lance queries, trying to sit up but clutches his head with one hand and his ribs with another, Keith quickly puts his hand on Lance's shoulder pushes him to the ground gently.

"I'm good, Lance is...well he's alive." Keith answers Shiro.

There's a small gap, "Can you get to the hanger?" Shiro asks and Keith looks down at Lance who has a small frown on his face but is seemingly being compliant.

"Yes we can manage." Keith answers. "Come on." He says at Lance, leaning down to get his arm over his shoulder and help Lance up.

Lance makes a pained noise but pushes through it, tightening his grip on Keith and putting most of his weight on him. "Seriously though, who are you? Where are we? And why does everything hurt?" His voice is still slurred and is voice is small and hurt.

"I'm Keith. This is an alien space ship. You got blown up." Keith answers holding Lance as steadily as he can while trying to avoid hurting him more.

"Okay - well not okay, but I think more importantly, we're dating right?" Lance asks, eyebrows waggling.

"Okay you definitely have concussion." Keith replies just as Pidge and Hunk appear around the corner.

"Guys!" Hunk shouts, before running towards them and taking Lance's other side. "We need to get back to the lions now! The ships gonna blow!"

"What?!?" Lance shouts, not being able to flail as much as he'd usually, "why is it gonna blow up?? WAIT!!!" He practically screamed making both Keith and Hunk stop. "Lions???"

Keith sighs and starts moving forward again - luckily Hunk follows. "He has a concussion - he doesn't remember me so I'm assuming he doesn't remember Voltron." Keith says.

"Will he be able to pilot his lion?" Pidge asks.

"Seriously guys, what lion???" Lance asks.

Keith thinks about it, Lance had been able to pilot the blue lion the first time he'd stepped in it - but it was hard to say what memory loss does to the bond between a paladin and a lion. On top of that he was badly hurt, he was trying to keep up with Hunk and Keith but they were more or less carrying him at this point.

"We won't take the risk." Keith says, "he can come in the red lion with me and we'll tow the blue lion."

"The lions are red and blue?" Lance asks, but it's quieter this time - like he's ran out of energy. It's also laced with pain - Keith doesn't like to think of the damage that he's done to himself and how Hunk and Keith carrying him this way probably isn't helping.

"Yeah man!" Hunk exclaims, although Keith can see that he looks worried. "We all have lions that are actually space ships, and they're all different colours and we're all like connected to them."

Lance made a noise that sounded like he was trying to agree with what Hunk was saying - his eyes were starting to flutter shut too, he was fading fast.

"Come on Lance!" Hunk practically shouted in his ear making the blue paladin's eyes snap open. "Gotta stay awake buddy."

"Tired." Lance slurred. They turned the corner into the hanger where the lions and Shiro where waiting for them.

"Look there's our lions!" Hunk burst, pointing up and them.

"Cool." Lance murmured, if Keith had to guess his eyes probably weren't focusing well.

"Come on, the faster we get out of here the faster we can get lance in a healing pod." Shiro said.

Hunk moved to let Keith take Lances weight, "You gotta keep him awake - keep him talking." Hunk said and Keith remembered that he said he'd take Lance in his lion and why on Earth had he done that? Shouldn't he be with Hunk? Hunk seemed more equipped to deal with it.

Before he had a chance to voice these thoughts the others where off to their lions. He panicked for a moment before he centred himself. "Come on Lance." Keith said, readjusting his grip and practically dragging Lance to the red lion. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Huh?" Lance asks.

"You need to keep talking." Keith explains - managing to haul Lance into the head of the lion, setting him down gently on the floor leant against the consoles. "So what's the last thing you remember?"

"You mean before your beautiful face?" Lance asks, with his best charming smile even though he seems to be close to passing out again.

Keith rolls his eyes because even concussed and injured Lance manages to be a smartass. "Yes Lance, before that."

"Bed." Lance huffs out, while Keith pilots the red lion out of the ship - Hunk has already picked up the blue lion and is carrying her towards the castle.

"Bed?" Keith repeats. "You're not going to sleep!" Keith shouts and Lance lets out a small huff of a laugh.

"No Sir." Lance replies and Keith is sure if he could see Lance he would be mock saluting him. "I remember my bed." Lance says, "I was going to sleep, woke up with you." Lance is slurring badly.

Keith speeds to the castle and manages to arrive back before the other even though he set off last. "Come on, we need to get you to the healing pod." Keith says, jumping out of his seat and moving towards Lance.

"You're such a good boyfriend." Is the last thing Lance says before he passes out, slumping forward into Keith's arms.

Xxx

Keith waits nervously in front of Lances's healing pod with the others - he should be waking up any minute now.

"Will he have his memory back?" Hunk asks.

"We really don't know - the healing pod works on the physical injuries, it's hard to tell whether it'll work on his mind scars." Coran replies, he's been trying to remain upbeat but Keith knows he's been incredibly worried.

"Shiro recovered his memories after he was in the healing pod." Pidge pipes up.

"I'm not sure that had much to do with healing pod." Shiro answered.

"Maybe it was though and you didn't realise." Hunk said.

"It's not how the technology work." Allura interjected. They started to talk amongst themselves and Keith tuned them out.

The healing pod was opening. Keith stepped forward without thinking, meaning that when Lance stumbled out Keith was the one to catch him. A goofy grin spread over Lance's face as he looked at Keith's face, "Hey boyfriend." He said and Keith's stomach dropped - so much for trying to be nice. He jerked away and Lance stumbled but corrected himself. "Hey!" He griped.

"LANCE!" Hunk shouted and he moved in for a crushing hug - somehow bringing Shiro and Pidge with him.

Keith stood back and seethed - doesn't matter that he saved him from dying or anything Lance still had to be an annoying shit. He seethed for all of about 30 seconds before Lance said the words, "so what are your guys names? I never caught them?"

There's a moment we're everyone goes quiet and waits for Lance to start laughing and tell them it's all a joke...but that moment goes along with the hope that Lance had his memories back as his face remains baffled with a polite smile fixed in place.

Allura is the first to snap out of it. "I am princess Allura - I am your friend." She said stepping forwarded and waving at Lance.

Keith waits for Lance to say something flirty to her or make an inappropriate comment but instead what happens is Lance's eyes flit over to Keith quickly before saying, "hey princess, nice to meet you."

There's another gap then - like everyone was waiting for the same thing as Keith and now they're thrown. "Are you sure the healing pod worked?" Hunk burst suddenly, sounding nervous - pushing a hand to Lance's forehead. "I mean I know he doesn't have his memories but he's acting weird!" Hunk's then pulling Lance into his side and smothering him in a hug like he's trying to protect him.

Keith on the other hand is firmly frozen to the spot because no matter how unlikely it seems he can only come up with one conclusion - Lance genuinely thinks Keith is his boyfriend and is therefore not flirting with Allura because of it. Lance thinks Keith is his boyfriend.

Keith stays in a silently panicking before he hears Shiro say "and of course Keith you know." Lance smiles somewhat goofily at him and Keith realises he completely tuned out Lance being introduced to the rest of them.

"So I remember something about a blue lion." Lance asks excitedly, he's looking at Keith - who still feels like he's rooted to the spot - but it's Coran that answers.

"Yes the blue lion!" Coran practically explodes. "Maybe if Lance can establish his connection to the blue lion perhaps that may help reboot his memories."

"That's a good idea." Allura agrees.

"Keith can show me." Lance says interrupting anything else anyone one might add - in a second he's next to Keith and linking arms with him.

The others all look at them with questioning expressions, so before any of them can say anything else Keith decides to move. "I'll show him his lion and report back when we're done." Pulling Lance quickly towards the door, Lance follows happily, bringing his other arm up to practically hug Keith's arm.

I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend.

"Sooooooo do we fly together?" Lance asks and somehow manages to make it sound like an innuendo, Keith huffs and rolls his eyes automatically - like it's a programmed reaction. "I bet you looooove flying with me." Lance throws in an eyebrow waggle this time, leaning a lot of weight on Keith's side.

"Not particularly, you're terrible at it." Keith replies - like it's back to their normal banter and not that Lance doesn't remember that he hates Keith, not that Lance thinks Keith is his boyfriend. Even worse than that is Keith still hasn't told Lance that he's not his boyfriend.

Lance gasps and clutched his hands to his chest. Except unlike normally Lance doesn't get offended and splutter, or come back at Keith with something worse, instead he starts laughing. "You're funny too!" Lance says happily with a laugh in his voice, "I can see how I like you."

Keith feels that lurch in his stomach again, you don't like me, Keith thinks. God Keith feels even more pathetic for the stupid crush he has on Lance, the stupid crush that he's never told anyone about. The stupid crush that is definitely gonna get revealed when Lance gets his memories back and realises that 1) he doesn't like Keith and 2) for some reason Keith still hasn't told Lance they're not boyfriends.

"About that..." Keith starts and god he wishes he was better with words.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lance bursts and Keith's about to start defending himself - look he would have told Lance sooner but he didn't realise Lance was being serious! Except Lance isn't looking at him, he's looking at the blue lion - they've reached the hanger. "It's as cool as I remember - I mean I thought maybe the bang to the head had like scrambled my brains, well I suppose it did what with not remembering you guys but like - woah!"

Lance takes a few steps forward and the blue lion's eyes light up, it must have sensed Lance near by needing his help, it looks down at them and Lance raises a hand a waves gingerly at it. "Hey?"

The blue lion then leans its head down and opens it's mouth for Lance, this doesn't seem to even startle Lance and Keith takes it as a good sign - that maybe him and the lion are still connected.

Lance moves forward but pauses before he gets in the mouth, looking back at Keith. "You not coming with me?" He asks and Keith moves forward without thinking. It's not until he's on board the lion with Lance that Keith realises that maybe he shouldn't have came with Lance, that Lance would have been fine by himself.

Lance moves straight over to sit in the seat and Keith lingers awkwardly behind him - not sure of what he's doing.

"I can hear the lion purring!" Lance bursts, turning round to grin at Keith, Keith gives a half grin back and wonders if he threw a thumbs up at him it would be too awkward. "I...it's like the lion's talking to me." Lance says uncertainly.

"Yeah, they do that." Keith replies, "we all have a connection with our lions which means that we can communicate with them."

Lance leans forward, stroking the arms of his chair before taking hold of the controls. Keith realises what's gonna happen before it does but he only has enough time to shout "WAIT!" And grab the back of Lance's seat before Lance is piloting the lion out of the castle at high speed.

The castle was currently on an uninhabited world while they were waiting for Lance to heal, so when Lance exits the castle he starts piloting the lion through the forest and round the mountains that are near. Lance lets out a loud whoop, "THIS IS AMAZING!" He shouts. Keith loosens his grip on Lance's chair a little - he would never admit it out loud but he trusts Lance's piloting skills above any of the others, apart from maybe Shiro.

"Is everything okay?" Coran's voice says, coming through the intercom on the lion, a screen coming up showing his face squeezed up close.

"EVERYTHING IS AMAZING!" Lance shouting, practically laughing with joy. Lance then starts doing some fancy show off moves, doing loops and getting close to trees, weaving in and out with grace.

"Yeah Coran, everything's fine." Keith reassures. "Just letting Lance connect with his lion."

"Great idea!" Coran says. "Anything yet?"

Lance suddenly seems to deflate under the question - it's subtle but Keith notices it. Lance clears his throats and seems to rally himself within a matter of seconds. "Not yet, but I'm if me and Keith keep flying loooong and haaaaard I'll be able to remember something." Lance responses, making sure to turn around and throw a wink back at Keith.

"Still with the flying innuendo?" Keith asks, "you're not being very creative."

Lance laughs and Keith's heart gives a little flutter. He's not sure he can handle this version of Lance - the Lance that banters with him but in a flirty way instead of a rivalry way. Keith wonders what might have happened if they'd met before the academy, or even in it and Lance hadn't been jealous of him. If they'd been able to get along from the start maybe...it didn't matter, Keith needed to tell Lance he wasn't his boyfriend, Keith refused to take advance of the situation - when Lance got his memories back he would go back to not liking Keith and more than likely hate him for not telling him while he could.

"We should bring the lion back." Keith says, he doesn't want to tell Lance when they're flying - it doesn't seem right.

"Yes sir." Lance says with a little mock salute and a laugh.

They land in the hanger and walk off the lion. Keith takes a breath in but before he can stay anything Lance has leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith's. It's a short peck but it leaves Keith breathless, it leaves him speechless.

Lance is looking at him with a goofy grin and a blush and Keith really needs to say something but before he can Pidge and Hunk bundle into the hanger.

"Coran says that you haven't got your memory back." Hunk says sadly.

Lance shakes his head, before rubbing his neck and fixing a smile on his face. "It's okay I'm still an awesome pilot!" He says and this seems to cheer Hunk up a little - like seeing Lance react how he would normally has helped.

"Don't worry we have other ideas." Pidge says. "I've collected some video from the castle surveillance, and some pictures and mission logs Coran and Allura keep - I thought we could go through them and see if they help."

"Also I thought I could cook some of the meals you've liked and see if that helps." Hunk supplies.

"Sounds good." Lance says. Hunk comes over and slings an arm over Lance, pulling him towards the entrance, Pidge following with them. Lance looks back at Keith, "you coming?" He asks casually as anything.

Keith shakes his head, "No I'm going to go train." He says and Lance looks disappointed but then Hunks pulling him along chatting about how he managed to make the green slime into something resembling guacamole which apparently Lance had said tasted like his grandmothers.

Keith stands in the hanger for a while longer, stuck to the spot, lips still tingling. He takes a deep breath and shakes himself out before heading towards the training room.

Xxx

Keith slowly pushes himself into his sleep clothes, his body is aching from training...he may have gone a bit harder than usual having a few things to, well work out.

He'd managed to avoid everyone else for the rest of the day - but given they now lived in a castle that wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do.

Just as he sits down on the bed there's a knock at the door. He huffs out a sigh and gets up to answer it - groaning in pain as he does. The door slides open to reveal Lance on the other side.

The other boy is dress led in his pyjamas, pillow and blanket clutched in hand. Keith's about to ask what Lance is doing here, ready to be irritated - except he notices that it looks like Lance has been crying and all the words for in his mouth.

"Sorry if I woke you." He says quietly. "It's just that..." he makes a hiccuping noise and Keith doesn't know what to do with a crying Lance, not sure what to do with a crying anyone really. "I just realised I can't go see my family." He says with a sob, and Keith can suddenly remember the first time Keith got upset about this, he didn't know what to do then either.

Then suddenly he doesn't need to know because Lance has dropped his pillow and blanket and flung himself at Keith. Keith grunts at the impact and then doesn't quite know what to do with himself after that as Lance circles his arms around his waist and squeezes.

Lance buries his face in Keith's neck and give a shuddering breath. Keith's arms hang loose for a little bit before he very slowly and careful puts them around Lance, giving the other boy something resembling a hug.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Lance sniffles into Keith's neck and Keith can feel himself freeze - he doesn't know what to do, no idea how to react. The answer should be no, of course you can't - you're not my boyfriend and normally you wouldn't come to me for comfort. Except that Lance is crying and Keith may be pretty socially awkward but he's not heartless.

Lance must have felt him freeze, that or Keith's be quiet for too long but Lance starts pulling away, "sorry I don't have to." He says miserably.

"Of course you can stay." Keith says without conscious permission.

"We don't have to do anything, like I don't mean it like that. I just don't want to be alone." Keith blushes at the implication of 'do anything' and should really really tell Lance, but then he wonders how often Lance didn't want to be alone before this and how many times he didn't have anyone to go to, and suddenly now doesn't feel like the time.

"It's fine." Keith says, it sounds less robotic than last time and more gentle.

Lance gives him a wobbly smile and Keith's heart does that stupid skipping thing. He suddenly worries that Lance might try and kiss him again so he quickly leads him over to the bed. He's so worried about trying to stop an immanent kiss that he doesn't realise how awkward he's going to be when he's lying next to Lance in bed.

Lance moves slowly, curling into Keith's side as Keith's lying on his back, arm going round his middle and head resting on his shoulder. "This okay?" Lance whispers and Keith just nods - not sure he can do much more. He switches off the light and prays he falls asleep soon.

Xxx

Keith wakes up in the morning to an empty bed and he's not sure what he was expecting really but he's a weird mixture of relieved and disappointed.

He gets dressed and makes his way down to breakfast - he's stopped by someone grabbing and pulling him into a random room on the way, he manages to get an elbow in but stops immediate when he hears his kidnapper grunt "dude uncool!" The kidnapper sounds an awful lot like Lance.

He turns around faces the boy who for all intents and purposes looks sheepish. "So just to get this conversation where it needs to go, I woke up this morning and had all my memories back...turns out I just needed a decent nights sleep." Lance explains, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to give a small laugh at the end of the sentence.

Keith's stomach falls through to the ground and then some. He doesn't know what to say - so does what he usually does in those situations and stays quiet, hopes Lance will carry on talking.

After a few moments of silence Lance seems to get the hint. "So erm, well what I wanted to ask you really was - why didn't you just tell me we weren't boyfriends?" And that's the question Keith was expecting except it's not the angry tone he thought it would be delivered in. It's more curious than anything.

"I was going to." Keith retaliates before Lance decides to get angry. "It was just you know, I was dragging you off an exploding ship, then you were in a healing pod, then you were flying your lion, and then last night you were...sad you know. I just...." he kind of trails off and hopes Lance can fill in the rest.

"Oh." Is all that Lance says and that doesn't seem right, Keith looks up from where he was avoiding making eye contact and Lance looks, not sad but disappointed maybe. It lasts for all of 2 seconds before he changes demeanour, a smile pushes its way on his face but it doesn't make his eyes. "Whatever you say Keith - it was obviously because you wanted to date a stud like me." He announces, bringing his biceps up to flex.

Keith wants to be annoyed - wants to retaliate with something like he normally would but he suddenly feels like he does in the lion sometimes - that if he doesn't take the shot now he'll never have it again.

"I would have told you were weren't dating because I didn't want to take advantage." He says quietly and sincerely, this seems to stall Lance slightly. Keith takes another deep breath and forcing himself to say what he needs to, "I wouldn't have wanted it to happen that way." And that's as good as it's going to get - he hopes Lance understands.

Keith looks away because he can't stand not to, he crosses his arms over his chest and lets what he said linger in the air. "Does that..." Lance starts and stops. "But you wanted it to happen? Right?" He doesn't sound cocky or like he's trying to tease Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes, "please don't make me say it!" Keith grouses.

Lance suddenly laughs and it makes Keith's back go up, he's ready to fight - punch Lance right in the face.

"You like me!!!" Lance proclaims, pumping his arms up in the air and doing a small dance.

"YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SUCH A DICK ABOUT IT!" Keith screams before turning to walk away but then Lance pounces on him, taking both Keith and himself down to the ground, wrapping his arms tight around Keith so that he can't get away. "What the hell!!" Keith shouts struggling against the hold.

"No you're not getting away you liiiiikkkkkeeee me" Lance sing songs, sounds delighted and Keith's tries kicking at him.

"Let me go." Keith spits through his teeth.

"Nope!" Lance says smugly. "If it makes you feel better - I like you too." Lance says conversationally and Keith stops struggling.

"What?" He asks.

"Dude I thought you were my boyfriend - like I thought that was pretty clear."

"Yeah but you didn't have your memories."

"Minor details." Lance says but he's loosened his hold ever so slightly so Keith manages to break the hold - however Lance is quick to move and they struggle again, this time Keith ends up pinned on his back with Lance straddling him, hand pinning down his shoulders.

"That's not a minor detail." Keith's grits.

"You're looking at this all wrong." Lance says, smug smile still in place. Keith scowls but otherwise stays quiet. "You've got to get your priorities straight." He continues, voice going quiet and breathy. Keith continues to scowl as Lance get slowly closer.

Keith's eyes drop close when Lances mouth is a hairs width off Keith's. "You liiiiikkkkeeee me." Lance sing songs loudly.

"I swear to god!" Keith starts but Lance has already jumped off him and is running away. Keith is quick to react and get after him. "I'm going to kill you!" Keith shouts and Lance is laughing.

"No you won't - then you wouldn't have a boyfriend." He shouts back, running through the corridor past the others at breakfast. Keith find himself smiling stupidly as he follows him.

"Do you think perhaps Lance got his memories back then?" Pidge asks.

"Who got what back?" Hunk says looking up from where he's shovelling in his food. "What? What I miss?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
